Mejorando Calificaciones
by cielodeoriente
Summary: YAOI,Hanamichi es muy lento para el estudio y Kogure le ofrese su ayuda, ¿lograra Hana aplicarce?


_**MEJORANDO CALIFICACIONES  
Una lección de amor  
**_  
Hanamichi se sentó y miró al reloj destrozar aun más sus nervios, contando los segundos hasta su encuentro con el cuatro ojos.

No puedo creer que esté tan nervioso, pensó El solo es mas que un amigo que solo viene a ayudarme con mis clases. Tomó un profundo respiro. Tratando de no pensar más.

¡Hanamichi ya llego tu amigo, Dijo la estrepitosa voz de su hermana desde la sala, Hanamichi sin mas que decir, salió a recibirle.

- Buenas tardes Hanamichi, dijo un sonriente Kogure.

- Buenas tardes cuatro ojos llegaste temprano.

- Perdona si te interrumpí.

- Bueno y no lo vas a presentar, interrummpió su hermana.

- Ha si cuatro ojos, te presento a mi hermana yoko.

- Mucho gusto soy Kogure, vine a ayudar a Hanamichi con un trabajo.

- Bueno no les quito mas su tiempo, nos vemos hermano llego mañana, hoy voy a estudiar a casa de una amiga y me quedare allí a dormir así no me esperes cuídate y no olvides ofrecerle algo a tu amigo. Tras decir esto se fue sin esperar respuesta.

sin duda es igual que su hermano penso para sí Kogure

Hanamichi trato de relajarse. Debía tranquilizarse debía acostumbrarse a la cercanía con Kogure pues así estarían por un buen rato.

Kogure, por su parte, estaba más nervioso, pues él había esperado paciente, él tenerle cerca desde la mañana, mejor dicho desde hace mucho.

- Bien podemos comenzar cuando gustes sonnrío nerviosamente Kogure.

- Ha, si perdona, pasa por aquí esta mi alcoba, le indico el pelirrojo.

Hanamichi hizo pasar primero a Kogure y ya estando dentro Ambos se miraron uno al otro. El silencio ardía entre ellos.

¿Y bien, Por donde empezamos, Dijo Hanamichi a Kogure para que rompiera ese silencio insoportable, Kogure solo seguía observando a Hanamichi, pues este inconscientemente estaba memorizando el amplio y fornido cuerpo de este, los amplios hombros, dando la impresión de una persona muy ruda; estudiando el rojizo cabello, sus ojos almendrados y brillantes, sus facciones algo toscas, pensaba Kogure en sus atractivos masculinos de Hanamichi.

Hanamichi, por su parte, notó el intenso estudio de Kogure con él y eso le puso en un estado aun más impasible. No va a romper el hielo Pensó, y en eso aclaró su garganta. Se necesita una técnica de ese talentoso para sorprenderle.

- Y si mejor té pago para que tu termines mi trabajo, Así seria más fácil no?.

- Que? Hanamichi eso no es correcto- replicó Kogure, sorprendido.

Hanamichi se encogió de hombros - Bueno yo opino que así será más fácil.

- No para eso vine aquí para que tu aprendas, dijo algo molesto Kogure.

- Entonces comienza cuatro ojos. No hay tiempo que perder?. Ni el mismo Hanamichi se creía lo que decía, hasta parecía que quería estudiar en serio.

- De acuerdo. - Kogure trajo una silla a la mesa de la computadora, metiendo el disco que él traía consigo. Quedando así los dos frente a la computadora

Mientras Kogure se sentaba y comenzaba a cargar los archivos de su disco en el monitor de Hanamichi, Hanamichi le dio una pequeña checada.

Con la misma intensidad que el mismo Kogure momentos antes, su rostro se veía como siempre terso y delicado, su piel Blanca perfecta, con una figura delicada, su rostro siempre sonriente, alegre, dispuesto a ayudarle o escucharle cuando le necesitaba, siempre tenia paciencia con él, por lo general siempre era Kogure el que acercaba a para preguntarle si tenia algún problema, por lo general ahora su único amigo era el, puesto que su amigo Yohei ya tenia novia, y ya no hablaba con el.

- Había pensando que... - comenzó Kogure.. Hanamichi se volvió hacia el monitor.

Una hora después, Kogure honestamente deseaba hacer una bola con alguna de las impresiones, y lanzarla a la cabeza de ese Hanamichi.

Bueno, quizás eso sería demasiado descortés.

Pero, de todos modos, definitivamente quería hacerle algo!

Hanamichi no comprendía nada de lo que Kogure decía, sentía que le estaba hablando en chino o en ingles por que de plano no daba una, ni con los dibujos que Kogure había hecho para él, ni las gráficas que eran mas claras que el agua,

Kogure parpadeó y se arrepintió de haber aceptado él ayudarle, pero ya ni modo de todos modos esa seria una larga sesión.

Hanamichi honestamente quería arrojarle el monitor o el teclado en la cabeza de Kogure.

Bueno, quizás eso sería demasiado, para el no merecía tanto¿y si solo le arrojaba el mause o el lapicero en la cara seria suficiente no?.

Pero, de todos modos, definitivamente quería hacerle algo!

Kogure no comprendía que era lo que Hanamichi no entendía, el procedimiento si le habían repetido 15 veces, con gráficas, dibujos, ejemplos todo tipo.

Hanamichi se movió hasta que estuvo al lado de Kogure, inclinándose hacia el monitor.

- Oye cuatro ojos que es este dibujo - dijo, señalando Hanamichi hacia el monitor Kogure le miro por un instante y le pareció que su mirada sé hacia mas fija en el y eso lo inquieto bastante y trato de no recordarla tratando solo de responderle a su pregunta

Hanamichi por su lado le miraba y veía, la forma delicada su cuerpo y su cara, su linda sonrisa y su hermosa forma de hablar.

Hanamichi se inclinó un poco más, y su cuerpo rozó ligeramente contra el costado de Kogure. Contuvo el aliento mientras su pecho rozaba muy ligeramente, pero no lo suficientemente, contra el brazo de Kogure. El contacto levantó una electricidad que Hanamichi nunca antes había sentido, erizando y quemando a través de su piel y eso encendía fuego, un fuego que recorría sus venas llegando asta sus nervios, y que no podía comprender.

Kogure había estado atento a la proximidad de Hanamichi desde el momento en que el otro joven se había inclinado sobre la mesa. Luego se había inclinado un poco más, y frotado contra Kogure. La electricidad corrió a través de su brazo a y llegando a todas las partes de su cuerpo, había causado que se inclinara hacia atrás y mantuviera un profundo respiro. Reconoció el fuego; Eso mismo había sentido la vez en que le conocido o cada que le tenia cerca no tanto como ahora pero siempre que hablaban tenia la impresión que de sus ojos salía una especie de chispa, un fuego en el cual el se perdía.

Se volvió, lejos de la mesa, justo cuando Hanamichi se inclinaba hacia él, y sus labios se encontraron.

Unos Almendrados ojos se encontraron mirando, observaron dentro de hermosos ojos de Kogure, sus mejillas se coloraron y palidecieron a la ves, mientras sus labios se rozaban y presionaban cada vez mas, ambas Lenguas tocándose, entrelazándose, bailando en la boca del otro, retrocediendo y avanzando, lento y rápido ala vez todo junto.

Ninguno de los dos sabía quién se había abrazado de quién o quién había sujeto y levantó a quién, a ninguno le preocupaba. Todo lo que sentían era que algo caliente que les recorría por todo su cuerpo y solo el contacto mutuo apaciguaba aquel calor, que repentinamente se había encendido entre ellos, ese choque eléctrico que de alguna manera ya no los sacudía sino que aumentaba el calor, mientras ellos se rendían a sus no reconocidos deseos con su primer y apasionado torpe beso.

Kogure estaba excitado había esperado por este momento desde hace mucho, amaba en secreto a Hanamichi¿pero como se lo iba a decir si tenia miedo de perder su amistad, así que Kogure lo tomo la cintura la atrajo mas consigo, metió una de sus manos dentro de su pantalón acariciando y masageando, Hanamichi gemía sentía su propio sexo crecer no sabia si todo era verdad o una loca fantasía de esas que solo las drogas producen, Hanamichi no soporto mas y empujo a Kogure hacia su cama.

-Aaah... Hanamichi..., Kogure ya no pudo continuar puesto que el pelirrojo besaba sus labios con mayor pasión y no con torpeza como antes sus manos rápidamente se aferraron al cinturón de este desabrochando la bragueta y dejando ala vista un hermoso trozo de carne rozada y dura de Kogure, Hanamichi ante hermosa vista no se contuvo y con su lengua recorrió cada centímetro de Kogure dejando al paso de su lengua caliente un sendero de saliva hasta el miembro, ya allí caricio con su lengua, con ternura que mas podía pedir? Diablos ambos estaban en el paraíso; sumergidos en un mar de fuego de sus propios instintos; ahora lo sabían se amaban y querían llegar aun más profundo en una intimidad plena; llegar ambos y tocar sus propias almas; Ahora ellos eran felices, ambos se correspondían¿que más podían pedir?.

-Aaaah... hmmm... Hanamichi... yo té.. Ahh... hmmm, jadeaba de placer Kogure al sentir la boca de Hanamichi degustando de el, primero lamiendo y después succionando, eso lo enloquecía mas cuando sintió la lengua de Hanamichi meterla en la cabeza de su pene sinceramente Hanamichi se hizo curioso el meter su lengua por aquel pequeño hoyito de la cabeza del pene de su amor; Cuando Hanamichi termino con aquella parte se dispuso a ponerlo boca abajo pero no sin antes decirle cuanto le amaba y lo que le enloquecía él tenerlo así.

-Kogure mi amor, por favor escúchame, si amor ahora voy a entrar en ti, es mi primera vez pero quiero que sepas que te he amado desde siempre y te entregare solo a ti mi virginidad y mi placer así que lento voltéate por favor, sé que dolerá solo un poco, pero después no será nada, al terminar de decirle esto le beso disponiéndose a demostrarle cuan grande era su amor.

-Aaaah... aah...aaah...aaaaah, hmmm... aaaah..., Solo gemía Kogure al sentir a Hanamichi dentro del él a cada movimiento; Hanamichi entraba y salía de Kogure primero lento, despacio y poco a poco comenzaba con mayor rapidez y fuerza a cada embestida Kogure enloquecía no había duda la amaba como nunca, con cuidado, Hanamichi salió del cuerpo de su amado, y antes de recostarse junto a el; Le volteo para verle de frente y con la más inmensa ternura del mundo tomo su rostro y le lleno de besos dulces, en especial su frente a la que beso con mayor dulzura, Kogure se sentía como un niño por aquellos mimos, él jamas se había imaginado cuan apasionado, tierno o cariñoso podía llegar a ser aquel pelirrojo que ahora era suyo en cuerpo y alma sin esperar mas Kogure dijo lo que momentos antes no podía pon el inmenso placer que sentía.

- Te amo Hanamichi. Hanamichi no pudo conntestar por lo cansado que estaba pero si le escucho y en respuesta solo tomo su mano entre la suyas y la estrecho con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Kogure se sentía en la gloria aunque sentía un poco incomodo puesto que él quería enseñarle a Hanamichi pero mejor él había enseñado a el una hermosa lección de amor, Hanamichi por su parte dejo atrás toda duda, así ambos cayeron rendidos hasta la mañana. Desde ese día Kogure va todas las tardes a la casa de Hanamichi a ayudarle con sus tareas, tal vez las calificaciones de Hanamichi no mejoraron mucho pero, si alguien le preguntara al joven Kogure diría que había mejorado en "otros aspectos"  
Pero sobretodo él le había enseñado una lección con amor.

FIN


End file.
